Tracer
Lena Oxton, better known as Tracer, is a playable character from Overwatch, a multiplayer game produced by Blizzard Entertainment. Backstory Lena Oxton was the youngest person ever to be inducted into the experimental flight program of Overwatch, a global peacekeeping force. Lena was handpicked to pilot the Slipstream, a prototype teleporting aircraft. However, something went wrong, and the Slipstream vanished into thin air with Lena inside. After that, Lena was presumed dead, but she appeared a couple months later. The ordeal had changed Lena, desynchronizing her molecules from the flow of time. She would randomly vanish into thin air, and she would remain vanished for longer and longer periods of time. Luckily, the Overwatch agent Winston created a device to keep Lena anchored in the present and giving her the power to control her own flow of time. With her new time-manipulating powers, Lena took on the codename of Tracer, becoming one of Overwatch's most skilled agents. Powers & Abilities * Blink: '''By speeding up her flow of time, Tracer can boost herself a short distance at speeds resembling teleportation. Tracer can blink several times in quick succession to cross long distances quickly, turn and flip around while blinking, or slow or accelerate her descent while falling. * '''Recall: '''Tracer can rewind herself up to three seconds in the past, resetting her health, position, and ammo back to what it was three seconds before. Recalling only effects Tracer. This can be used to heal or avoid deadly attacks. Equipment * '''Pulse Pistols: '''A pair of pistols that fire quick bullets of plasma as ammunition, which do low damage separately, but they have a very high firing rate. Each pistol holds forty rounds, and they have a quick reload time. * '''Chronal Accelerator: A shoulder harness invented by Winston that keeps Tracer anchored in the present after her accident. This is what lets her use her time powers. * '''Pulse Bomb: '''A bomb that sticks to whatever it lands on before exploding. The explosion of the bomb deals massive damage to whatever it hits. Feats Strength * Briefly overpowered and pinned down Widowmaker. * Can damage characters such as Winston with a hit from her guns. Speed * One of the fastest characters in the Overwatch roster. * Frequently reacts to and dodges gunfire of all types. * With Blink, she can very easily dodge the likes of Bastion, enemy Tracers and rockets fired from Pharah. * Dodged close-ranged shots from Reaper's shotguns. * Dodged a point-blank sniper rifle shot to the chest. * Can leap across buildings in a single bound. * Can jump over ten feet. Durability * Took the explosion of one of her own Pulse Bombs. * Survived being slammed into a wall hard enough to damage her Chronal Accelerator. * Took a kick to the face by Widowmaker and was perfectly fine. * Survived time displacement. * Survived a three-story fall. Skill * The youngest pilot hired by Overwatch. * Due to her skill as a pilot, was picked to be the first person to test the Slipstream. * One of Overwatch's most effective fighters. * Temporarily fought Reaper and Widowmaker at the same time. * Shot a small pipe near Widowmaker's foot from far away. * Helped end the Omnic Crisis * Has years worth of experience and training under her belt. Weaknesses * Reckless and playful. * Act rash when upset * Low durability and health. * Pistols lack stopping power. * Damage to her Chronal Accelerator could cause her to phase out of corporeal existence. * Cooldown of Blink and Recall can leave Tracer vulnerable if she uses them hastily. * Less effective at fighting over long distances. Fun Facts * Tracer's Agent ID is 3945_50. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Firearms Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Mercenaries Category:Completed Profiles Category:Overwatch Category:Explosives Users Category:Pilots Category:Speedsters Category:Humans Category:British Characters Category:Activision Blizzard Category:Tomboys Category:Pure Good Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Time Travelers